It's Time
by ProtectingwithWaterandRiptide
Summary: It's time for me to tell the Titans why I left Gotham.It's time for a team to get back together.It's time for my two teams to come together. It's time to choose which team I'll stick with. It's time to choose between Young Justice and Teen titans. Only some parts but nothing to do with Invasion. After Tokyo. No Rob/Star, But Rob/Zantanna. No KF/ Jinx either.Don't own anything.
1. Meeting an old friend

**It's Time**

**Robin's P.O.V**

The Titans and I were sitting in the living room actually having a normal day. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games; Raven was reading her book trying not to blow the boys up, Star was watching the boys play. I was watching them all trying not to laugh at Cyborg and Beast Boy's antics.

Then there was a beeping sound that came from the surveillance feed for the front door. I quickly pressed the button to show the feed.

On that feed showed Kid Flash, Speedy, and Superboy. The Titans knew about KF and Roy, but not Superboy. I pressed a button to let them in.

"Duuuude, who's that guy with KF and Speedy?" Beast Boy asked while everyone but me shrugged. I smiled.

"Titans it's time for you to meet a good friend of KF, Speedy, and I's. Yes, I did know them all before the Titans, KF and Speedy were like brothers to me. Now Titans downstairs to meet our guest." I said.

_10 min. later downstairs in front of the door_

"SUPERBOY!" I screamed as I landed on his back giving him a hug and cackling at the same time.

"Hey Robin," Superboy said returning the hug, "One of the three who got me out of Cadmus, how are you?"

"Great, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how you three have been doing."

"Well, let me introduce you to my team. That's Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven. They're my team, the Titans. Titans this is Superboy." I pointed to each one at they're names. They all shook hands.

"Well, how about we show you around, then maybe we can see how you do in training." Cyborg suggested.

We nodded.

This is going to be so aster.


	2. Training

**Training**

Chapter 2: Training

After the full tour, we went the training room.

Somehow they all dared me-including the Titans-to act how I did when I was thirteen.

Superboy, KF, Speedy, Cyborg, and Beast Boy surrounded me.

We just heard the bell for the fight to start when, the Titan Alarm went off.

"Titans Go!" I screamed over the bell.

**Downtown**

As we ran downtown, well, Wally ran, I was on my motorcycle I had since I was 12, I know how is that even possible, I didn't have a License, But I can drive better that Wally, Either way BB and Cyborg were in the T car, and Raven, Star, and Superboy were Flying, oh and Roy was on his Motorcycle.

When we finally got there, all we seen was utter chaos.

Cars were upside down, people were screaming, and the streets were on fire! I haven't seen that since Gotham!

A guy ran toward us. "You got to save us! That guy just flipped over my car! My father's going to kill me!" The man took off.

"Is it me or did that guy looked too old to care what his father cared about his car?" Wally asked. We all nodded. "Rob, you still have to do the dare."

I groaned, and then nodded. I ran off." I'll be back!" That was the last thing I said before turning the corner and disappeared…

**10 min. Later**

I was on top of a building waiting, waiting for the time for me to make an appearance. The team was going against some idiot named 'Immature'. I know stupid name.

When three members were down, I knew it was time.

I let out a cackle. A cackle that will catch you off guard and send shivers down your spine.

I saw the villain tense, which made me cackle more. The Titans, with the exception of Speedy and KF, tensed as well.

I did what people would think was stupid, crazy, and idiotic.

I Jumped.


	3. Ouch

**Ouch **

Chapter 3: Ouch

As I was falling I heard the Titans, besides KF and Speedy, screaming my name out of shock.

I angled myself to where my foot collided with the villains face. I cackled as he staggered back.

I flipped until I was in between the titans and Superboy, Wally, and Roy.

I looked over to see Wally and Roy smiling their heads off. I rolled my eyes under my mask.

Immature then tried to hit us with his ray gun-thingy.

We kept moving out the way.

~~~~stupid line break~~~~

I was flipping towards him, when I was close enough; I kicked him under his chin, causing him to stagger yet again.

Just as he caught himself, he fired his gun at me.

I didn't have enough time to react.

The blow caused me to fly against the building behind me.

Then, everything went black.

~~~~another stupid line break~~~~

I woke up in this weird place. I know it's an infirmary, but it looks nothing like the one at the cave.

"Where the hell am I?"

I swung my legs over the table and onto the floor.

I felt my knees wobble. I held onto the table until I recovered.

I walked out of the infirmary and kept walking forward, until, I heard voices.

I disappeared.

"I wonder how Friend Robin is." A girl's voice said. Wait 'Friend Robin'? What the-

"He's fine Star, he's only unconscious." A man said.

"Yeah, Speedy and I have known him for years, he's just fine."

Wait, was that last voice Wally?

"We're all going to go check on him, so chill."

And Roy?

As Roy, Wally, and Superboy walked by, I saw four other people with them.

"Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy, we assure you he's just fine. We'll make sure of that." Superboy said.

"You've been hanging out with Kaldur to much," Wally said.

I have to agree with him.

"Kaldur's not there anymore. He lives in Atlantis now, he just protects them now."

"I work with his replacement." Roy said

I landed silently behind them.


	4. Surprises P1

Surprises P.1

Chapter 4

"KF, Sp-Red Arrow?"

They spun around.

A girl-I'm guessing Star-flew over to me and gave me a hug.

"Friend Robin, I am so glad you are okay! Friend Kid of Flash, Friend Speedy, and Friend Superboy has been doing the reassuring."

"I'm very sorry, but who are you?!" I replied.

"It is I Starfire."

`~~~stupid line break~~~~

They all stared at me in shock.

"What?"

"You don't remember Star?" the green guy asked.

"No, Mr. Garfield Logan. I don't. I also don't remember her and him." I pointed towards the guy I do believe Cyborg and I'm guessing Raven.

"How do you know his full name?" Cyborg asked as Red Arrow and Wally's jaws dropped.

"Duh, I met him, along with Wally, Red Arrow, Superboy, Artemis, and Meagan in Africa. Miss Martian had to give him a blood transfusion. I know you didn't turn green from that, though."

Garfield's jaw dropped. "Any ideas why he's acting this way?" He pointed at me.

"Yeah Mister Science Guy, tell us."

They looked at me weirdly; well, minus Wally, Roy, and Connor.

"Well, it could have been from the blast and scrambled your brain cells or when the blast caused you to hit your head on the nearest building, which gave you a concussion, causing you to think back to when you were thirteen." Wally said.

"How did you know that?" Raven asked him.

"Science geek."

"How did you know he thinks he's thirteen?"

"He's my brother, also, when he was immature was when he was thirteen."

"Let's just go into the living room and figure this out. Huh?" Roy interrupted the little conversation.


	5. Surprises P2

Okay Regular for talking, Italics for the surprise.

Surprises P.2

We walked into the living room and sat down. As soon as I sat down, something popped up on the screen. It was me.

_Thursday, February 17, 2005: Titans, KF, Red Arrow, and Superboy, yes I know you're there Connor, if you are seeing this then something happened and I'm not here to tell you._

"What would he need to tell us that are so important that he had to make a video diary?" BB asked.

Wally and Roy looked at each other. They know exactly what this was.

"We know, but we'll let him explain." Wally said

_What I need to tell you, Garfield Logan, is that Batman and I never fought. It was a lie. I was on a mission to lower to criminal activity in Jump. Then I met you guys. He figured I'd need a team. Kid Flash and Speedy are a connection to my past. They're my brothers._

"Wait, you're related? Wow, mom or dad?" BB said.

"No idiot. We're brother from everything but blood." Roy said.

_Now, Wally you know what to do. Guys, I need you to focus on stopping the villain. I'll always be there. I promise. And, I never break promises. Robin out._

Wally's P.O.V.

I ran and quickly called Batman. He said he'd be there in less than an hour. I ran back.

Just then, Rob past out cold.My heart stopped.

Cyborg checked his pulse. "He's fine."

"Batman will be here soon." I told them.

"You think that's fast enough?" Superboy asked.

"Trust us; he'll be here in a thirty minutes flat." Roy assured.

**Thirty min. Later.**

Just like Roy said, Bruce was here and asking where Rob was.

Earlier I had run him to his room. So I took him there. I opened the door and Bats looked around and frowned.

"This doesn't seem like Dick."

"I know, he probably has another room that he actually sleeps in."

He nodded and sat next to the bed Dickie was laying on.

Just then the alarm went off. I looked at Bruce.

"Go, he'll be fine. You'll see him soon."

I nodded and ran to join the others.


	6. Happy New Years!

Happy New Year!

I just want to thank you all for reading my stories. You've all have been great supporters. By you reading my stories, you've gave me a reason to keep writing.

Now, I've been thinking. Maybe I should do a Power Ranger one. It's would basically be about how Tommy Oliver is Jayden's uncle and then some of the samurai rangers are need in Reefside. There will be surprises about Jayden and all. It would be a couple of months after they defeated Master Xandred.

Tell me what you think and if I should do it. I might do it anyway, just want an opinion.

Either way, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	7. Till Death Do Us Apart

'Till Death Do Us Apart

Robin's P.O.V

I opened my eyes to Batman. I couldn't help but smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Peachy. What happened?"

"Wally called me to tell me to come over because you were thirteen.

"I have to help them." I told him.

He nodded in agreement.

I got up and gave him a hug.

"I missed you Bruce."

"I missed you too, Richard. Now go, help your team."

I pulled away from Bruce and nodded. Then I ran off…..

_Downtown: 15 min. later_

I watched them fight from above.

They were losing.

Speedy was shooting arrows all over, it wasn't working.

I had a plan.

I jumped when Immature was in the clear.

I landed on Immature's back.

"Rob, what the hell are you doing?!" KF screamed.

"Just trust me. Speedy, shoot an arrow at his ray, gun, thing!" I shouted.

"What?! No, it could hit you!" Roy yelled back.

"Do you trust me?!"

"Of course, you're my little brother!"

"THEN DO IT! I'LL BE FINE! ALL I NEED IS YOU ALL TRUSTING ME! SO DO IT! DO IT NOW!"

He sighed and shot the arrow.

The arrow beeped and exploded.

There was a bright light, then nothing.

Wally's P.O.V.

I felt my breath hitch. My goggles overflowing with tears.

"Let's head back to the tower." I was finally chocked out.

**_Tower_**

We trudged in. Bats walked towards us, obviously looking for Dick.

"Where is he?" Batman's gravelly voice asked.

"It's my entire fault." Roy said, sitting down with his head in hands.

"What happened?"

I quickly explained.

Wait; hold on, did I just see some emotion from Batman? _The Batman?_ Well, his so just died.

"Come with me, all of you." He ordered.

"Where exactly?" Roy questioned.

"Now."

We all piled into the Batmobile...

Robin's P.O.V

Yup, I'm alive, no clue how or where, but alive. I sat up and looked around. It looked exactly like my room back at the cave. No, it _is _my room.

"How in the-"

Just then Wally knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey man, you okay? I mean, you look like you died, came back to life, and inhaled smoke."

Nice, description.

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course man, what's up?"

I explained everything….

"Wow man, you sure it wasn't a dream?" Wally asked.

"No, I'm positive. I'm seventeen, going on eighteen in a couple of months. I had another team that you and Roy joined."

"Why did you leave?"

"It was a mission for Batman. I was supposed to go solo, but ended up making a team."

"Why did Roy and I join?"

"Green Arrow, Flash, and Batman agreed it was best to keep us together, even if we came at different times."

"Who came first?"

"Me, Roy, and then you."

"OH, get dressed, we got a day off."

I nodded. Then got up to get ready.

Wally's P.O.V

We drove all the way to the batcave. When we all got out, The Titans (minus Roy and I) and Superboy went exploring.

"Bruce, why are we here?" I asked.

"Take the Zeta- Tube to the cave."

"Master Bruce, where have you been? Miss Barbra and I have been most worried." Alfred asked.

"Agent A!" I sped over to him, "Do you have any cookies?!"

Robin's P.O.V

I quickly got dressed and ran out of my room. I met everyone in the T.V. room.

"There you are. We thought you were dead." Artemis said.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"Let's go!" Wally exclaimed.

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's just go!"

"Hey Baywatch, we need somewhere to go to!" Artemis said. Then they start bickering, as usual.

Wally's P.O.V.

After Alfred bought us some cookies (I got a separate plate), we Zeta- Beamed to the cave. When we got there we walked to the living room. We saw Megan, Zee, and … Artemis.

I smiled, "Hey Arty." As I leaned against the door.

She turned, "BAYWATCH!" she practically jumped on me, giving me a hug. Then we did something you probably wouldn't expect, we kissed. I missed her so much. I loved her.

When we pulled apart (I have a feeling we were like that for a while), Roy was smirking, oh how I'd like to knock that smirk off his face. Trust me I love the guy like my blood brother, but I know what he's thinking, 'I told you so.' And the Titans, well, the Titans were shocked.

"Dude, what about Jinx?" BB asked.

Robin's P.O.V

We watched them bicker for about 15 minutes. I couldn't handle it. I already know this is after New Year's. How? Zee was holding my hand, she never did that until after New Year's. Both ways; so, that would mean Artemis and Wally are dating. Obviously so are Zee and I. This is absolutely perfect.

"Hey!" They stopped and stared at me, "You guys stop fighting and either start making out, or let's figure out where we're going!" I couldn't help but smirk.

Wally shrugged and kissed Artemis. Zee squeezed my hand. I felt my stomach flip.

I still loved her.

Wally finally pulled away and smirked at me. Zee and I starting laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he looked at me obviously confused.

"Dude, it's kind of low when you start listening to your younger siblings." Well, when it comes to the stuff that just happened. Then everybody started laughing while Wally blushed.

"Where are we going to go? It's Spring Break and all."

"Maybe the beach." Megan suggested.

"It's too cold." Kaldur said.

"The Park?" Zantanna asked.

"Agreed." I said. Everyone else nodded.

"Well, let us go." We Zeta- Beamed to Gotham.

"What are we doing here?" Superboy asked.

"They have a great park here." I said and Artemis nodded in agreement.

"I go there every day." She said.

"I go at night during patrol." I added. "It's also my route to and from school."

Wally's P.O.V.

"What about Jinx?" BB asked again.

"Um, well, we broke up. But she's still good. We actually decided together to break up. She said I was meant for someone else." I quickly explained.

"Um, what?" Cyborg said.

"He broke up with Jinx. She's still good." Roy intervened, while smack me upside the head." See, I told you didn't grow out of it!"

"How'd you understand him the talk of speed?" Star asked.

"Spend years with him, you tend to understand."

"Either way, what are you doing here? I doubt you all came for a house call." Artemis interrupted.

"Rob's missing."

"What?"

"Yup, that or he might be dead." BB said.

"He's not dead!" Roy and I exclaimed.

**_AN: Sorry for the long wait. This thing is 15 pages. That's probably the longest one I've ever written. Either way, there is a poll for Titans Meet the Flock. Answer it. It's been there for I believe over a month, and only 3 people have answered it. I do believe I'm one of them. Thanks for reading._**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: I'm thinking of a NCIS: Los Angeles crossing over with Young Justice. Yes, the ages might get messed up in the process, but, you might like it. PM me if you want to hear the Summary. **

**PEACE!**


	8. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

I'm sorry for this not being an update. I just want all my prayers to go out to the people who had to suffer from the bombing in Boston. From you being around it to the people who had family deal with it. I don't think I was personally affected, but yall are all in my heart. I hope you'll get well. I hope to get to update soon. I also apologize for not saying anything about the massacre not to long ago. I do say I'm sorry about that too. I love yall, not the creepy way, I mean, I care about you and appreciate you reading my stories. I wish you all luck and hope to see you soon!


End file.
